To See You Smile
by WiseHeart
Summary: Harry and Draco have been lovers for five years; each of them going behind the backs of their wives, but after Harry leaves for a short time and is unable to see Draco, what has the time apart done to them?


_Don't own...wish we did. _

_Please review...leave flames? Bad things happen!!_

**_WiseHeart _**

* * *

"You're late." Draco Malfoy observed as his lover of five years sat across the table from him.

"I know, I know...I'm sorry. Kingsley kept me later then I thought. More paperwork on the capture of more Death Eaters." The brunet shoved his fingers through his hair. "Forgive me?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and despite his cool facade, he felt his heart tug at the toothy grin that Harry gave him. "I suppose...perhaps I should tell you to meet me somewhere thirty minutes sooner, then I show up. Then at least I would know you'd be there at the same time I would."

Harry just laughed, "You're probably right."

The waitress came by the small table they sat at and took their orders; a latte for Draco and black coffee for Harry. The blonde smiled politely at the woman and she left, blushing. Draco turned his cool gaze back onto the other man's.

"How is Ginevra?" he inquired. Three years ago this question would have bothered Harry immensely, but after the time he spent with the blonde he had finally learned that this was just the way Draco was.

"She's fine, nervous that Albus Severus will be going into his fifth year at Hogwarts...her baby boy and all that." Harry thanked the waitress when she set down his drink and lifted it to his lips when she walked away. He took a drink and smiled as the smooth bitter flavor filled his mouth and slipped down his throat.

"How are Astoria and Scorpius?"

"Well...thank you for asking."

"You're quite welcome," Harry said softly, setting his mug down and staring tentatively at the blonde. "So when are we going to address this?"

The statement merely earned him a blank stare. "Address what?"

"What I know you want to address."

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco asked simply, licking the sweet foam of his latte away from his pale, pink lips. "I haven't the slightest of what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit, Draco," Harry said flatly, earning the arching of a perfect, platinum brow. "We both know that this polite act is going to end in a fight, so we either do it here or in the hotel room I know you've already reserved for the act."

"The act? We've named it now have we?"

"I meant the fight you seem to want to have with me and you very well know it," the brunet said shortly, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He threw a few Muggles pounds on the table and stared at his cool lover. "Let's go, shall we? I don't even want this coffee anymore."

"I didn't want to fight Harry..." Draco finally said, his Malfoy mask slipping just a little, "I just wanted to..." He took a deep breath and stood, his face going cold again. "Fine...let's go."

Harry nodded and stood, moving to pull out the chair and help the blonde from his seat. They exchanged a knowing look as his hand traveled to the small of Draco's back, but neither man smiled. They walked slowly out of the Muggle coffee shop and slowly made their way down the street until they turned down an empty alley. The moment they stepped out of the sight of anyone, who could be possibly watching them, Draco grabbed his lover and Apparated. They appeared in a large room--a suite, really--and stepped apart.

"Do you want to begin this or should I?" the blonde asked haughtily, crossing his arms as he crossed the room to the bed and sat.

"How about I?" Harry suggested with a sardonic lift of his dark brows over the dark lenses of his eyeglasses. "I am not apologizing for missing your birthday."

"You should...I was there for yours you know." he held his hands up before the brunet could respond. "For your earlier little comment about me goading you into a fight I find it odd that you insist on being so bloody rude about everything."

"I'm not being rude. I'm being honest. I'm taking the subject head-on instead of hiding behind the perfect little 'Nothing's Wrong With Me' mask you developed so many years ago."

Draco stood his eyes flashing. "Fuck you Potter. Every time I want to speak about anything other then you shoving your cock up my arse you get pissed and throw a fit."

"Oh bloody hell, here we go again," Harry groaned, plopping into a nearby chair and taking off his glasses to press his fingers to either side of the bridge of his nose. "We came up here to speak. We speak all the fucking time, Draco. All we ever do is speak. You even stop during the middle of 'shoving my cock up your arse' to talk! So don't even begin to act like all we have is sex. We've gone through this shit years ago and I'm over it. That argument is dead and done. Find something else to guilt me into feeling bad for you, alright?"

"No, we don't," Draco said seriously, "I'm not going to fight with you about this. Not this. And if you feel guilty...that's your complex not mine."

He reached for his tie and loosened it. He had let his hair grow out since he last saw the brunet, some three months ago and idly wondered if the other man would notice. Draco shook his head, The Savior wouldn't notice if Draco set himself on fire. He reached back and undid the small band that held his hair back; it wasn't incredibly long just enough to tie back. "How was your day at work then?" he tried after Harry made no response to his earlier comment.

"I don't want to talk about work right now because we never fucking talk according to some people," Harry huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from the blonde. "Right now I want to fuck and then leave. I want have hot, hard angry fucking and then I just want to leave so I can get back to my fucking wife and kids. A wife whom I had to lie to, to get down here by the way, a wife who most probably knows I lied to her by now and will be questioning me as soon as I leave this fucking place. But I guess that me knowingly doing all of this can get me fucking nowhere seeing as I practically don't care about your ass anyway, right Draco?" The angered brunet stood abruptly and kicked his abandoned chair back so that it went crashing to the floor. "Why the fuck do you do this to me?"

Draco rolled his eyes and threw the other a bored look; he turned around and leaned against the dresser. "You are free to leave when you like Potter. I'm not holding a wand to your head to keep you here. And like I said...I've not done anything for quite sometime to upset you. Whatever issues you are having...are on you." He gave him a another look, "Why is it you're so angry anyway? You haven't seen me in three months, I haven't had a chance to irritate you." Instead of the usual malice that would have come with a comment like that, the look on the blonde's face seemed to indicate that he generally just wanted to know.

"I know that, Draco. I know!" Harry snapped a moment before he gained the control to calm himself. He tugged gently at his hair and frowned, still unable to look towards his lover. "I haven't seen you for three months, Draco. I have not been with you for three months. How can you not even acknowledge how hard that was? You didn't miss . . . us?"

A look of utter shock crossed the blonde's face, never in all of their years together had Harry ever said anything other then something along the lines of 'I wouldn't give a shit if you stopped breathing...' "Of course I missed you Harry...I assumed you didn't miss...us."

"Well, I have . . . It's just that I . . . I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said hastily, feeling incredibly stupid for bringing up the subject in the first place. "Sorry I started a fight with you about you starting a fight with me. I'm finished with my tantrum and now I want to go."

"No, Harry! Dammit!" Draco slammed his fist on the dresser. "Say what you were going to say!"

"I don't want to, you little prick!" Harry shouted back as he turned blazing emerald eyes to the blonde. He decided to approach the situation in a different way. "Now, if you want me to stay, I suggest you take off your fucking clothes. Otherwise, I'm leaving."

That was it. Draco straightened his tie and grabbed the brief case he had been holding; "The room is paid for. Have one off at the wrist for all I care."

And he turned, leaving.

Harry laughed out loud as the blonde disappeared with a light popping sound. He swallowed the lump in his throat and decided he needed a bit more time at work before he met with the wrath of Ginny.

_Pop.

* * *

_

Draco got home and tossed his case across the room of his new flat, cursing. A month ago, his wife had left him. It didn't bother him, not really anyway, but it had hurt when he found out it was for an idiot like Goyle. He meant to tell Harry at the coffee shop but the uptight bastard had gone off on him so quickly how was he supposed to?

"Damn you, Harry! Damn you! " He swiped up a glass from his small table and tossed it against the wall listening to the satisfying smash against the wall. "Fucking prick!" he screamed and sat down heavily in his chair he had removed from the mansion. His head fell in his hands and he gave in to the tears that had been at the back of his eyes since Harry had informed him they wouldn't be able to see each other for three months. The blonde had long since fallen in love with the other man.

But he would never admit it, not aloud anyway. Hell, it had taken him three months of not seeing the other man to admit it to himself. But it was a useless thing to even dote on. He wiped the wetness from his eyes and stood back up, Harry had probably left the hotel and in all honesty Draco didn't feel like spending the night alone in his over sized flat. At least if he was back at the hotel he could pretend it was a business trip, perhaps he could even find some twenty-year-old to fuck him.

Despite Draco's age he still looked good and could shag very nearly anyone he fancied. The blonde went into his bedroom and packed a small bag, he glanced around the nearly empty flat and smiled at the few things his son had strewn across Draco's room. Scorpius hadn't been upset when his parents separated; in fact he seemed relieved. Now, over the summer anyway, it was planned that the youngest Malfoy lived with each parent every other week. The silver-eyed man turned and Apparated back to the lavish hotel.

It didn't take long to find the twenty-year-old and he was a Wizard, which made things far less complicated for Draco. The other man, for the life of him Draco could not remember his name, was smaller then Harry but if Draco squinted and turned his head he almost looked like Harry. Almost. The boy did have the enthusiasm Harry did though by the time they had gotten back to Draco's room the boy already had his hands down Draco's pants gripping his arse and moaning hard. Draco pushed the door open and the boy lifted him, tossing him onto the bed and just as the boy laid down on top of the blonde and shoved his tongue inside Draco's soft mouth, Harry showed up.

"Well, excuse me," Harry said loudly, causing Draco to push the young man away in fright. "I just happened to leave my keys. Kinda need those to get into my office."

"Oh my God, you're Harry Potter!" the boy gasped, clutching a hand to his chest as if to steady his heart. Draco groaned as Harry's hard gaze looked the other brunet up and down.

He finally turned his emerald glare to his blonde lover and shook his head. "Are you fucking serious, Draco?"

The blonde groaned again. "Am I serious? Am I _serious_?" He stood. "Yes...as a matter of fact I am serious! You are throwing a bloody fit about something you don't want to discuss...so that's fucking fine throw your damn temper tantrum! Like I give a shit!" He turned to the youngest man. "Are you _still_ here? Get out!" The boy scrambled off the bed and left the room in a mad dash.

"Get out Potter! Go away! That's what you're good at! Leave! Go back to work or to Ginny or wherever it is you go! I'm done! No more of this! None!" Angry tears slipped down his face and he wiped them away, he hadn't cried in front of Harry in a very long time, not since school in fact. "Just leave...just go away..." Draco looked over at the small table next to the bed and spotted the keys Harry had tossed onto it earlier that night. He grabbed them and held them out. "Here...go."

Harry smacked the keys out of his hands so that they clattered onto the floor and climbed onto the bed to straddle Draco's lap. He cupped the blonde's face and kissed him soundly before pulling away slightly. "Eww, you taste like that kid."

Draco tried to scowl but a smile tugged at his lips. "What do you suggest I do then?"

"Let me lick it away with these tears," Harry suggested softly, pushing Draco down onto his back. He kissed the corners of the attempted scowl and licked and nibbled until a full-blown smile was showcased beneath his own lips. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Mhmmm..." the blonde mused, "I forgive you." He lifted his hands and un-tucked Harry's shirt sliding his fingers over the smooth skin of the brunets dark back. A sigh slipped from his mouth, his hands had just itched to touch Harry's skin again. "She left me...for Goyle." Draco mentally cursed himself, he hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," Harry merely said, burying his face into a pale neck. "I never felt like she deserved you."

Draco shrugged and kissed Harry's temple. "You're right, she didn't. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying that she didn't deserve me...for coming back...I was afraid you wouldn't come back." Worry clouded over his stormy eyes. "I kept thinking that once you left...you wouldn't come back. I missed you Harry..."

"Oh shit, baby. I'm sorry. I missed you, too," Harry groaned into soft blonde hair. "I like your hair like this. It's sexy."

Draco smiled, "You noticed."

"I did. It's incredibly sexy," the other told him, threading his fingers through the soft locks. "Let me make love to you. Right now."

Draco's eyes widened, Harry had never put the sex they had quite like that. In fact, Harry had never called it anything but 'fucking'.

"Okay..." Draco breathed and pressed his mouth against the other's in a hot kiss.

Harry pulled away from the kiss only to leave a trail of small pecks and gentle flicks of his tongue down his lover's porcelain white cheek, chin, and neck. His mouth settled at the base of said neck and he sucked soundly, knowing that Draco would not protest, seeing as he no longer had a wife to hide his love bites from. He felt strong fingers dig into the flesh of his back and moaned. Draco's hands had always fascinated him so; long, slender fingers that could easily be slipped inside of him or traced down his body, their nails scrapping his skin oh so perfectly.

Or perhaps it was the palms of Draco's delicate hands that entranced him; large and wide, able to completely surround his hardness as they stroked him into oblivion. Harry moaned again at the thought. He traced his own fingers down the blonde's skin, hastily pulling the half buttoned shirt from the other's slender body, not caring where the buttons flew or if he had torn the fabric… He needed that skin bared!

He pushed his rough palms down the smooth naked flesh, delighting in the loud moan he drew from the arching body as they passed over hard pink nipples. He pulled back from Draco's neck only to bend his head again to capture one sensitive nub between his lips. He knew Draco was moaning instructions above him, but he was already too far gone to interpret any words.

Instead, he followed the moans that sent chills through his body. Whenever he brought his tongue a certain place that would elicit a louder moan than the others, he would linger there, stroke his velvety muscle over the skin until his lover was screaming before moving on.

The fingers he loved were now traveling in his hair, massaging and scratching his scalp as he sampled the taste of his lover. Finally, he reached the waistband of his lover's pants and when he sat back to unfasten them, he chanced a glance to the face of the other man.

Draco's eyes seemed clouded and unseeing. He was staring straight at Harry, but it didn't seem as if he could get a clear view of him. His pale chest--which sported various new red marks and bruises--was heaving up and down heavily with every one of the blonde's strained breaths. His hair--that which wasn't plastered to his head by sweat--fell straight into his eyes and shown it's usual silvery-gold tint in the light. Moonlight hair, Harry tended to think of it as. He pulled the wand from his pocket and aimed it to the lit lamp beside the bed, immediately extinguishing the bright light and leaving Draco's hair to shine in all it's glory in the moonlight shining through the open drapery.

The emerald eyed man looked to his blonde and stared, taking in every delicious inch of him. His fingers played with the hard muscles of a pale stomach and lingered over the skin he knew was sensitive just under the navel. He lowered his head to bless the skin with a soft kiss. When he lifted his head once more, Draco bit his lip and smiled at him for apparently no reason other than to smile at him and Harry melted.

"Draco, I love you."

Time seemed to stop. And Draco froze with it. "You love me?" he whispered, suddenly more terrified then he had been in a very long time. Harry didn't move, Draco moved his hands down his body and grasped the other's face. "You love me, Harry?"

"I do," he said slowly, looking away from Draco's gaze only to return a moment later, his eyes fiercer than ever. "I do. I love you."

Draco swallowed hard, never had he considered himself much of a holy man. Aside from the birth of his son he had never thanked God or whatever deity existed for anything but in that moment he looked up.

"Thank you..." he whispered and pulled Harry up kissing him so hard Draco was certain they both would bruise.

"I love you, too...Oh God Harry...I love you so much." Draco gripped the brunet's shirt and tore it over his head and off his body.

"Love me...show me you love me..." the blonde begged kissing every inch of Harry he could reach. His arms and legs wrapped around Harry's body and he kissed him again, plunging his tongue inside the sweet mouth he had missed so severely over the past three months.

Harry groaned and Draco felt a thrill tear through him, he loved the fact that he could bring The Savior of The Wizarding World to his knees in need. But he more so enjoyed the fact that Harry loved it. Draco moved his legs a little and rolled the both of them so Draco straddled the other man and placed his hands on Harry's chest, the brunet took his hands and kissed each palm softly.

Draco smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to Harry's forehead, nose, eyes and mouth. Harry sighed in content and gave a squeak when the blonde reached down and tweaked one bronze nipple. Draco laughed softly and licked around the reddened nub. True Harry wasn't as half a sensitive, on his nipples anyway, as Draco was but the other man still enjoyed it. Draco moved up and kissed Harry's ear. Now that always got a response, Harry arched and moaned at Draco lavished his ear, whispering small sweet words of love and throwing in the occasional 'I can't wait to have you inside me...' comment that always got the brunet so hard, so quickly.

Suddenly Draco got up and Harry whimpered at he loss of contact, the blonde leaned down and pressed another kiss to Harry's damp ear. "Not going anywhere...just taking off my pants." Harry let out a strangled sound and Draco smiled wickedly unzipping his pants and dropping them to the floor, exposing his bare body to his lover. Draco stepped out of his pants gracefully and stretched his body smirking when Harry let out another appreciative groan. "Like what you see?" he whispered still smirking at the handsome brunet.

"I always like," Harry replied, slowly looking up and down the lean frame of his lover. "You've lost weight."

Draco's looked at him, surprised yet again. "Just a few pounds...things became...complicated while you were away. I didn't think you would notice." he said honestly.

"Complicated how?" Harry asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. He lifting his hands, gesturing to the blonde to stand between his separated knees. When Draco complied, he gently ran his hands over the backs of silky thighs and softly skimmed his thumbs over the skin of a taut behind. "What happened?"

Draco wiggled slightly and bit his lip. "I became very scared, Harry...I...I finally admitted to myself that I loved...love you. And I was terrified you wouldn't love me back. And then the whole situation with Astoria...I didn't love her...but I held her...hold her...in high regard. She made a fitting companion. I was worried about Scorpius...I didn't want him to hate either of us for what happened. Nor did I want him to feel it was his fault. And I think he knows about you and I!" The last few words came out rushed and slightly breathless.

"I wondered about that," Harry said slowly, dragging his nails over the sensitive skin of Draco's inner thighs. "Over Christmas break . . . When Albus came home he told me that your son had said some pretty strange things like, 'Our parents are becoming pretty cozy, huh?' Al didn't really understand seeing as he never sees us together, but I had wondered about Scorpius."

Draco lost half of what Harry said somewhere between Harry scratching his thighs and massaging his leg muscles. "What?" he asked grabbing the brunets hands in his own. "I'm sorry what did you say, you were distracting me."

A wide smile spread over the Chosen One's face and he slowly repeated his previous words. "Did you get all that, love? I hope nothing-" His gaze dipped briefly to the bobbing erection perfectly positioned before his mouth before rising again to pale gray eyes. "-is distracting you now?"

The blonde scowled and then his eyes rolled back when Harry brushed his lips over Draco's crown. "Fuck..." he hissed, fire racing up his spine. Harry seemed to be speaking again, if Draco could just focus he could understand just what was coming out of that pretty full mouth. "Dammit Harry...stop...of fuck stop...never mind...don't stop...please don't stop."

"Alright," the brunet muttered a moment before he opened his mouth to take Draco whole once again. He cupped the perfect curves of his lover's behind and focused on making love with his mouth, careful with his teeth and generous with his tongue. He loved to trace the veins in Draco's erection with said tongue and he carefully memorized the path the light blue vessels made through pale white skin. He tilted his head to kiss the underside of the delicious tool and kissed lower and lower until he could brush the light dusting of hair on Draco's balls with his lips. The blonde's breath hitched and he clutched Harry's wild hair, further encouraging the already bold brunet. He sucked the sac into his mouth and moaned at the feel of it, sending wicked vibrations through the other man's body.

He felt the smooth cheeks suddenly clench under his hands and quickly moved his mouth back to Draco's straining need, covering it with his mouth once again the moment it burst and swallowed the release he coaxed from the other man with a smug look in his eyes. He slipped the tongued clean penis from his mouth and held Draco close as his limp body steadily sunk closer and closer to the floor. He settled a blonde head on his shoulder and smiled as he smoothed his hand up and down a long, white back. "I take it you liked that, huh?"

Draco squinted one eye at Harry and stuck his tongue out at him. "Smug bastard," he snapped half-heartedly and reclined back into the strong arm throwing his legs over Harry's other leg. "Don't drop me...just give me a few minutes to figure out how to think again."

"Alright," Harry said, nuzzling his face into Draco's hair as he ran his hand over the other's flat stomach. "Shit, you're so skinny. You should eat more."

"I'll not get fat...I like being skinny...it suits me." he tucked his face into the sunkissed neck and kissed Harry's pulse. "Do you worry about me? Hmm, Harry?"

"Yes, I suppose so," he mused, lifting the head in his neck and placing a gentle kiss on soft, swollen lips. "I have worried. These past three months . . . I'm so sorry for these past three months. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have taken the assignment if I knew I was going to miss you this much, love. I never would have."

Draco looked into those sincere emerald eyes and smiled. Harry smiled hesitantly back and kissed him again. "You are so beautiful when you smile like that. Why do you smile at me like that?"

"Because it makes you think I'm beautiful," the blonde answered easily, earning yet another kiss, then giving yet another smile.

"Stop it," Harry laughed, raising his fingers to one corner of Draco's mouth. He playfully tried to push the curving lips downward, but failed miserably.

Draco laughed and sucked one of the prodding fingers into his mouth. Harry's eyes darkened instantly and Draco felt his cock start to rise again. Every time Harry looked at him like that, Draco's felt his libido go through the roof. He licked Harry's finger sensually, hollowing his cheeks pulling the already slick digit in and out of his mouth.

"Suck the other one," Harry said gruffly, not even blinking in his attempt to watch the skills of the man on his lap. He deliberately wiggled his hips so Draco could feel the desire he had for him and smiled at the small gasp around his fingers. "I want you to make these nice and wet for me and then I want you to take off my trousers for me. Can you do that for me, love?"

Draco nodded and sucked harder, covering Harry's fingers. He pulled back and kissed the tips before kneeling down and undoing the brunet's pants. "If you make one comment about how good I look between your legs I will leave you with your need to shove yourself inside of me." Draco said before Harry opened his mouth, ready to say exactly what Draco told him not to say.

The green-eyed man's words morphed into a smile as he gazed down at the man fiercely tugging at his pants. He lifted his hips briefly from the bed to help the process along and smiled when he felt his lover's cool hands on the bare skin of his legs. He cupped Draco's face in one of his hands and bent to kiss him soundly, lifting upward and bringing the blonde with him until the other man was straddling his lap. His other hand cupped a silky, white cheek of Draco's behind and Harry used his wet fingers to explore. His blonde whimpered against his lips as a finger slid it's way inside with just the right amount of roughness. "Mmm, Draco, you like this? You want the other finger?"

One pale eyebrow managed to lift just before Harry pushed another digit inside. Draco whined low in his throat and kissed the brunet, biting his lower lip just to the side of harsh. "God Harry...yes...like that..." the green eyed man curved his fingers and Draco's hips jumped. "Yes!" he shrieked and ground himself hard against Harry's probing hand. "More..." he panted, "Please Harry..._ more_..."

"That's right, baby. I wanna see you ride my fingers. Ride them." Draco gratefully complied with his wishes and bounced happily up and down, pushing the digits further inside. The blonde's breaths were coming in harsh, gasping pants, his chest rose up and down frantically with every forceful breath and he clutched Harry's shoulders in a death grip. The brunet smiled, slightly amazed that he could still get Draco to such a fervor in such a short span of time.

Draco rolled his hips a little and bit his lip when Harry's fingers pressed solidly against his prostate. "Fuck!" he shouted and locked his legs, rocking back and forth so Harry constantly pushed into his spot. His hands pressed against the brunet's firm chest and he shoved himself from side to side, completely lost in the lovely sensation building in his lower stomach.

"God, baby, I love when you're like this," Harry said breathlessly as he studied his silver-eyed lover's desperate state. "Do you want to come?" The blonde nodded frantically, tears spilling from his eyes as he did so, biting his lip to hold out the screams that already threatened to spill out. Harry leaned forward to suck those sweet lips and swallowed his lover's moan as he felt wetness spill across his stomach. Draco jerked his head back and screamed, further pushing his hardness against Harry's hard abdomen as it spasmed and released. He fell into Harry's arms and tried to steady his breathing to match the beating of his lover's steady heart. "You came so good, baby."

Draco rolled off Harry and huffed in satisfaction. If he didn't feel so good he was sure he would apologize for not getting Harry off but he just couldn't get his mouth to work right. After a good few minutes Draco finally got his bearings together.

"Wow..." he croaked and rolled onto his side, "I'm sorry..." he said.

"For what?" Harry asked, crawling onto his lover and showering the other man in kisses.

The blonde giggled in a very un-Draco like manner. "I haven't made you come yet...and...I will deny ever saying this...I feel a little bad about it."

"You feel bad, huh?" Harry chuckled as he thoroughly enjoyed that giggle and kissed the blonde on the neck. "How are you ever going to make it up to me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and laughed again when Harry kissed him. "I have a few ideas...do you trust me?" Though the question came out casually but Draco felt his stomach bottom out as he waited for an answer.

"Of course I trust you . . . I love you."

Another smile graced Draco's pretty mouth. "I love you too...on your stomach...please." Harry looked at him but complied, climbing off and rolling onto his stomach. Draco smiled yet again and summoned oil, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against Harry's ear. "I'm going to make you come with my fingers inside you and then I want you in me." Draco kissed the others temple and poured the oil on his hands. He rubbed his fingers together and reached down, digging into the tense muscles of Harry's golden back. "But first...I want to give you a nice long massage. You get so bloody tense after work."

"This is true," Harry said softly with a smile. "But can I have a pillow to lay on for leverage. Otherwise, I'm going to end up grinding myself into the mattress and I don't really want to get a dick-burn right now."

"Dick-burn...charming..." Draco snorted and pushed himself up using his thighs, grabbed a pillow and gently put it under Harry's hips. "Now stop complaining...and let me do this..." For the next half an hour Draco pushed his hands into Harry's back and thighs and feet. Slowly unwinding all the pent up tension in the brunet, his fingers were like magic. Harry idly remembered that Ginny had tried to do the same thing for him once, but it hadn't worked. Either she had been too soft or it felt like she was trying to tear out his back muscles. Draco though, Draco was perfect...his fingers played against Harry's skin like they had been made for this. "Feel good?" The blonde's smooth voice asked.

Harry merely groaned into the pillow he lay face-first on, unable to understand or make any other comprehensible sound. He felt those perfect hands run down his body, smoothing over his lax muscles, and finally reaching the curve of his behind. His breath hitched and his entire body tensed all over again as the fingers began to delve between the curves of his backside.

Draco crawled down Harry's taunt body and smiled, "Have you ever noticed how the immediate shift from one act to its extreme causes the body to react in such interesting ways?" The stormy eyed man shoved one finger inside so quickly it tore a gasp from Harry's throat. "See what I mean?" Harry seemed ready to protest and then Draco leaned back and propped Harry up on his own knees, his arse up in the air. Draco adjusted himself and pulled his fingers out, immediately replacing said digits with his tongue, shoving the warm wet muscle in and out of Harry's tight entrance.

Harry cried out before swallowing roughly and forcing out a rough growl. "Oh God!"

He could feel the smirk behind him, even though it was impossibly far from his sight, he felt it just the same.

"You may call me Draco if you wish..." the blonde smugly replied before diving back in. He licked tentatively, biting softly which caused Harry to cry out again. Draco's mouth worked expertly coaxing groan after groan out of the brunet. Finally Draco took mercy and pushed two fingers inside, shoving against the small bundle of nerves...hard. Harry shouted and came hard across his own thighs, coating the bed spread with his essence. The green-eyed man fell heavily against the bed and Draco crawled next to him kissing his sweaty forehead. "You okay m'love?" his asked waving his hand over the bed, cleaning the come from the quilt. He dipped his head down and began the slow process of cleaning all the seed off Harry's sculpted thighs, waiting for an answer.

Harry let out a feeble sob as Draco pushed him over onto his bed and watched as the blonde licked up the mess he had made. "That's not fucking fair."

"What's not fair?" Draco inquired between languid laps of golden skin and thick white liquid.

"The way it takes me only seconds to come like that. I should last longer than that for you," Harry panted, closing his eyes and running a hand down his face.

Draco chuckled, and he rolled his eyes up to meet with striking emerald green. "I love that I have that effect on you...don't take away from it."

"I know," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes tight once again, then opened them to peer down at the man lying across his legs. "Come climb on my lap. I need to touch you."

Draco smiled and climbed up Harry's body. He laid down the length of Harry's body, he rested his elbows on the side of Harry's head and kissed him sweetly. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding his head as if he had just realized he was. "Yeah, I am." He was quiet for a moment; Draco was smiling that smile down at him and Harry's heart seemed to be pumping a mile a minute and he kissed his lover once again. They both pulled away from the kiss slowly and stared at the other man. "If you ask me to leave her . . . I will."

Draco froze. "What?"

"Ginny. I would leave her if you asked me to leave her. That's why--" Harry paused and took a deep breath. "That's why I began this with you. I thought we were going to grow into something more and that you would ask me, but we never did and . . . you never did. I've always wanted to leave her, but there were the kids and I wanted a reason . . ."

Draco opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again...closed it again. "I didn't...I didn't know. I didn't think you would ever fall in love with me...and I couldn't ask you Harry." Draco sat up. "I want you...I want you so badly it hurts. I want to wake up with you everyday and I want to grow older with you...but you can't...you can't ask that of me. You have to...you have to make this choice on your own. People have asked things of you your whole life..."

Draco pushed a hand through his hair a habit from the man he was speaking to he had picked up from. "And I get this feeling that you somehow feel inclined to do things when they are asked of you...I want you to want this. Not just leave Ginny because I asked it of you. If you do...you have a place to go...and even if you don't...I'll still be here for you. No matter what. I haven't gone anywhere in the past five years...I'm not going anywhere now."

"Oh fuck, Draco! Ask me, dammit!" Harry shouted into the other man's face, cupping each pale, teary cheek. "Tell me you want me! Tell me you love me! Ask me to leave her for you! Ask me for you! Please."

"I do love you...I love you more then I've ever loved anyone! Except Scorpius...but I can't..." his eyes searched Harry's face and he closed them. "I don't want you to hate me...if...if you stop loving me... don't want you to hate me for making you leave her! I have been on that side already! I have taken your wrath! I deserved it then! I did! But I couldn't take it...not now...not after...not after knowing your love!"

Harry kissed him. Kissed him and kissed him. Kissed and kissed until they both were whimpering. He finally released his lover's mouth and stared into silver eyes. "I will never stop loving you. I have never stopped loving you. Draco . . . Draco, I've never loved her. I never did. It was only you, always you. Ask me. Be brave for me, Draco. Ask me to leave her and I will."

The blonde took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, the last of his Malfoy mannerisms blew through his mind. Eventually Harry would grow bored of him...eventually Harry would leave him...everyone left eventually. Draco opened his eyes and shoved Malfoy away...screw eventually...it was never going to come. "Leave her for me...be mine...and only mine. Share my bed with me every night...fight with me...make love to me...eat breakfast with me...wash dishes with me...for always. Leave Ginny for me...please."

"Yes, Draco. I will leave her. I'll be yours, I'll share your bed, I'll fight you, make love to you, eat breakfast with you, wash the dishes _for_ you," Harry corrected, earning both a slap and laughter. "You know that you of all people won't be washing dishes." He kissed the smiling lips and the wet cheeks and he returned the smile. "I love you and I'll love you until I die and after. I'll leave her."

"Thank God..." he snuggled into Harry's arms. "And I'll have you know I have washed the dishes before!" Harry gave him a look. "Okay fine it was a few dishes." the brunets look intensified, "Alright! It was one dish! And I broke it! It was annoying! And dirty! And it got my hands very prune like...I didn't like that."

"Shut up," Harry laughed, rolling Draco onto his back and climbed on top of him. He heard his blonde's breath hitch and he moaned in pleasure. "Make love to me."

"Shut up he says...my you do know how to turn a gentleman on..." Harry just smirked and whispered a spell, Draco gasped at the wet warm feeling filling his entrance. And suddenly Harry was everywhere at once, his mouth attacked Draco's neck and chest alternating between harsh bites and slow kisses. The pale man groaned and in a matter of moments Harry had him back to a quivering ball of beautiful flesh and want.

"Please Harry..." The blonde moaned, "Inside me...be inside me..."

The green eyed man nodded and whispered another spell, his own hardness coated in slick oil. He pulled Draco's long silky legs over his shoulders and worked his way inside.

"God...you are so fucking _tight_..." Harry bit out, Draco's head lulled from side to side, his mind fuzzy with need and pleasure that only Harry seemed capable of giving him. Finally after what felt like forever of Harry pushing himself into his blonde he reached the end of Draco and began the slow, torturing, mind blowing feeling of pulling back out.

"Harder! More!" Draco commanded and tightened his leg and arse muscles, thrusting himself onto his Harry's impossibly long length.

Harry hissed, throwing his head back as he pounded forward. He lowered Draco's legs to the crooks of his arms and used them to help angle his thrusts. He found a good angle that caused Draco to moan beautifully so he focused on that spot until the blonde was coming hard, coating his chest with long white ropes of his essence and crying out in pleasure. Harry didn't stop his thrusting, grateful that he had come earlier, knowing that he wouldn't have lasted with the tightening of Draco's muscles otherwise. "Can I make you hard again? Can I make you come again for me, baby?"

"Oh God Harry..." Draco growled out and nodded franticly, he reached down and grabbed his spent member, coaxing it back to life. The blonde lifted his hips and all out screamed when Harry slammed into his sensitive spot once again. Draco whimpered and lowered himself, if Harry did that again Draco was certain he would come again...for the fourth time that night.

Draco locked his gaze onto the other's and twisted his body, tightening around Harry continuously. Draco felt Harry go rigid against him and just before Harry exploded inside him Draco shot forward, nearly bending in half, "I love you Harry...come for me." Harry let out a harsh cry and Draco followed, his seed coating his and Harry's stomachs once again. The silver-eyed man fell back, his lover falling with him.

"Wow..." Draco murmured.

Harry continued to spasm inside the blonde as the smaller man whined in pleasure under him. "Oh God, love, I love you so much. I love you _so_ much."

He took the other man's lips with his and kissed him soundly, gently feeling, gently tasting until they were both shivering all over again. "Mmm, how many times have I made you come so far?"

"So far?" Draco gasped. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Seriously, how many times was that? I don't want to leave it on an odd number. We should even it out."

"It's been four!" Draco held up four fingers, emphasizing his point. "Four...see? An even number..."

"I dunno," Harry mused, tapping a finger to his chin as he wiggled his hips a bit causing his blonde to whimper. "Maybe we should try for six?"

Draco's head lulled back. "I'm going to run out of come! And then what will happen!?"

"Dry orgasms?" Harry suggested, kissing a sharp white collarbone. "Or we can just wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I plan on spending the night."

Draco smiled. "Good..."

He waved a hand over them both and wiggled a little pushing Harry onto his back and managing to maneuver the covers over them both. A comfortable silence settled over the pair and Draco snuggled into Harry's waiting arms. Moonlight fell across them and Draco finally spoke up. "What are you going to tell Weasley?"

"What am I going to tell Ginny?" Harry repeated, nuzzling white blonde hair once again. "I'm going to tell her that I've found love. Real love."

Draco smiled and settled against Harry's warm chest, for the next few hours they spoke softly, Harry about his time away and Draco about his time at home. And just as the sun rose over the horizon Draco fell asleep to the steady, rhythmic beating of Harry's heart under his hand.

Fin


End file.
